


Only of you

by RemsyCanterville



Series: ¡Uno...Dos...Tré! [3]
Category: Green Day
Genre: 39/smooth era, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Bandom - Freeform, Canon Bisexual Character, Crush at First Sight, Cute, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, High School, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mid-Canon, Moriré ignorada porque el fandom está muerto x3, Short & Sweet, Song Lyrics, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: Billie Joe se enamoraba cinco veces por día, pero esta vez fue diferente.





	Only of you

Billie Joe era un enamoradizo sin remedio, de hecho su primer "amor" ni siquiera lo recordaba en totalidad, quizá fue de una de sus compañeras del kinder. Luego chica tras otra. Él bromeaba con eso, decía que se enamoraba unas cinco veces por día, lo cual podría ser perfectamente cierto. Pero jamás sintió que su universo se detuviera como cuando vio a ese muchacho en el aula de música. Billie se acercó a la ventana y observó a ese hermoso castaño de ojos azules con admiración.

—¡Armstrong! ¡Regrese a su clase ahora mismo!

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando los demás voltearon a verlo, incluyendo a su nuevo amor platónico. Él aprovechó que Mike estaba en el salón para saludarlo y disimular, Mike elevó las cejas y respondió el saludo, desconcertado, Billie le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera la corriente.

...

—¡Es el chico más hermoso que vi en toda mi vida! ¿Cómo se llama? — preguntó en medio de un suspiro soñador.

—¿Cuál?

—El de ojos azules y cabello castaño, estaba unas filas delante de ti.

—¿Frank?

—Tiene un nombre precioso. ¿Sabes si es gay?

—No lo sé, pero tiene... algunas... tendencias. Puedo presentartelo, si quieres.

—¡Genial! ¿Cuándo?

—Ahora— Mike aceleró el paso y buscó a Tré con la mirada, Billie abrió grande los ojos y quedó paralizado.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Es muy pronto, tengo que prepararme mentalmente— Mike rió burlón y lo encontró, corrió hacia él y le tocó el hombro. Billie no se movió de su sitio, su corazón latió rápido y su rostro se volvió un faro. El muchacho volteó, Mike lo señaló y Billie quiso morir ahí mismo. Continuaron hablando un rato más, Billie se puso algo celoso por la aparente cercanía de Mike con ese chico. Se cruzó de brazos y bufó. Ambos se acercaron, él con una sonrisa, Mike aguantándose las ganas de reír.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?

—B-Billie.

—Soy Frank, pero puedes decirme Tré— le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Nos vamos?— Mike asintió. Billie ladeó la cabeza.

—¿A dónde?—susurró.

—Por helados al parque— le contestó Mike, cerca de la oreja—. Solemos ir cuando tienes esos ataques de no sé qué y vas corriendo a tu casa.

—¿Así que él es mi reemplazo?

—Eres irremplazable, cariño.

—Lo sé— sonrió. Él y Mike se acercaron más a Tré. Ahora estaba a su lado y le pareció tan surrealista.

—¿Qué tal les va con la banda?

—Muy bien, creo. Nos presentaremos a otro bar la semana que viene, ¿y la tuya?

—El viernes tocamos en una fiesta— contestó. Billie los miró con curiosidad,

—¿Estás en una banda?— preguntó suavemente.

—The lookouts. Soy baterista— contestó emocionado. Billie sonrió—. Mike me contó que tocas la guitarra.

—¿Te habló de mí?— se sonrojó un poco, luego sacudió la cabeza—. Sí, también canto, pero me encantaría aprender a tocar la batería.

—¿Y si te enseño a tocarla? Digo, tú puedes enseñarme guitarra. Algo así como un intercambio. Si quieres— se encogió de hombros.

—Claro— dijo Billie. Mike escondió su sonrisa burlona al ver cómo miraba Tré a Billie. Y sólo dejó que la charla fluyera entre ellos dos, aportando cada tanto para ayudar a su amigo (la timidez solía paralizarlo, pero para eso estaba él).

Todo pasó de forma fluida, salieron más a menudo, Al dejó la banda para enfocarse en el colegio; Billie dejó el colegio para enfocarse en la banda y Tré se les unió. Sweet Children pasó a llamarse Green Day y Billie terminó escribiendo todas sus canciones de amor pensando en Frank.

Estaba sentando en la cama con una libreta en mano. Escribió casi sin parpadear y con la imagen de su imposible en la mente. 

La primera vez qu capté un reflejo tuyo  
Mis pensamientos fueron sólo de ti

Espero que cuando el tiempo pase  
Sientas lo mismo por mí.

Se sonrojó. Había escrito un montón de canciones románticas pero se seguía sintiendo como un tonto cada vez que lo hacía. Escribió Only of Tré como título, aunque obvio pensaba cambiarlo luego. Estaba muy concentrado hasta que alguien le sacó la hoja. Billie seguía con el rostro rojo, giró y amplió los ojos.

—¿Q-Qué carajos?

—¿Only of Tré? ¿Esto es para mí?— preguntó emocionado. Billie negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—¡Dame eso!— pero era muy tarde. Frank ya lo había leído el todo. Billie cerró los ojos tembloroso, esperando un golpe, pero nada pasó. Los abrió de nuevo y se encontró con él mirándolo fijamente—. ¿No vas a golpearme?

—¿Por qué lo haría? Es la cosa más bonita que alguien ha hecho por mí en la vida— sonrió—. Esto que escribiste... ¿Sientes algo por mí?— Billie asintió con miedo. Tré sonrió de forma más amplia y ahogó un pequeño grito con una mano. Billie ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Eh?

—Maldita sea, estuve esperando este momento por tres años. ¿Puedo besarte?— dijo Frank. Billie rió sin aliento y lo tomó de las mejillas.

—Mierda, puedes hacerme lo que quieras— y oh, Dios, los labios de Tré sabían a gloría. Intensificó su agarre y él lo tomó de la cintura. Así fue como siempre debió de haber sido. Se preguntó por qué demonios había tardado tanto tiempo en tomar valor, porque si lo hubiera hecho antes estaría en los brazos de el responsable de que su corazón latiera como desquiciado. Separaron sus bocas por un momento, pero no despegaron sus frentes. Billie jadeó para recuperar el aire y Tré le robó un pequeño beso en los labios antes de separarse por completo.

—Y... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—No sé tú, pero yo voy a bajarme los pantalones.

**Author's Note:**

> Necesitamos más fanfics homo de la banda favorita de Dios en español >:(  
> JSJSJ sorry.


End file.
